


Looking after you

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Got7 Family, Hurt/Comfort, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Jackson doesn't feel well and Bambam looks after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing hurt/comfort fics...no fluffiness is coming out yet :/  
> *sigh* here is another one...

Bambam and Jackson had got close lately after Jackson saved Bambam from inevitably getting hit by an oncoming car that he did not see coming. To say Bambam was shaken up was an understatement, his whole body had shook as he laid on the concrete, mind still reeling from the near accident mere moments ago. Ever since then, Jackson kept an extra eye on him and always made sure he wasn’t closing himself in.

That’s why, one morning when he was having breakfast with some of the other members, he found it odd that Jackson wasn’t with them and straight away a bad feeling settled itself in the pit of his stomach and his heart. He turned to Jinyoung and went to ask him.

“Jinyoung hyung, have you seen Jackson hyung?” he asked trying to mask his concern.

“I saw him earlier but I think he went back into his bedroom,” the elder answered him. It was normal for the others to brush this off; Jackson did like to spend a good few hours in his bedroom by himself. Somehow though, he knew that something wasn’t right. Bambam got up and washed his bowl before he walked up to Jackson’s bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited but he got no response from inside. Bambam bit his bottom lip and carefully opened the door; he didn’t want to walk into something bad after all. When he walked in, the only thing he saw was Jackson curled up in bed, back faced the door where he was standing.

“Jackson hyung...?” he called out softly, no response except for a low moan that his ears nearly missed.

_That doesn’t sound right..._

Bambam walked over to the other side of the bed and gently sat down next to Jackson. It didn’t take long for him to notice the beads of sweat that was rolling down Jackson’s forehead. His hand reached out to brush his hair out of the way as a subtle way to check and see if his hyung had a fever.

_No, he doesn’t have a fever. Then why is he sweating?_

“Hyung...” he whispered out and Jackson slowly opened his eyes at his voice.

“Hyung, are you feeling ok?”  he asked, his fingers carded itself through Jackson’s hair.

“’M fine...” he mumbled, though Bambam knew he wasn’t.

“You’re not fine, I can tell...please tell me what’s wrong...” Bambam’s voice betrayed him as it cracked in between words. A sob escaped Jackson’s lips, the little jerk of his body made him groan in pain.

“Hyung?! Where does it hurt??” Bambam held a concerned face as Jackson tried to lay as still as possible. He took a good look at his hyung and noticed how he’s curled up, arms hugging his stomach protectively.

“It’s your stomach isn’t it...? Let me take a look,” he moved to take Jackson’s arms away but he held them there tighter.

“Jackson hyung...you have to let me take a look, ok? I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to help,” he assured him, and hesitantly Jackson’s hold lessened some. He sighed as he gently pushed Jackson onto his back and carefully lifted Jackson’s arm away from his body, wincing when Jackson whimpered at the loss of security.

“Shh...it’s ok...” he whispered assurances, he lifted Jackson’s shirt a little and gently he rubbed soothing circles to help him calm down. Jackson hid his face in the crook of his arm to help will away the tears that was threatening to fall, while his other hand was grasping the bed sheets tight.

“Deep breaths hyung...in...out...” Jackson tried to follow Bambam’s instructions. It was hard for him but after a few tries, he found himself calm enough to breathe deep like Bambam taught him.

“Bad cramps huh?” Bambam asked, his fingers still worked magic circles on Jackson’s stomach.

“H-hurts...” was the only thing he said, his breath coming out shaky. Bambam stopped his fingers and Jackson whimpered at the loss of comforting touch.

“Shh...I’ll be right back, I promise...” he got up and walked out the room intending to get a heat pack from the kitchen. However, when he stepped out into the hallway, he bumped into Yugyeom and he knew he had to take the chance.

“Yugyeom-ah...”

“Yes hyung...?” Yugyeom stopped by his hyung with a look of semi concern on his face.

“Could you heat a heat pack for me? Jackson hyung’s not feeling too good...” he initially didn’t want to tell anyone but he figured it would be easier to explain their absence.

“What? Is he sick??” Yugyeom’s concern level went up a bit. Bambam waved the thought off.

“He’ll be fine, he just needs rest...that heat pack, quick, if you can Yugyeom-ah...” he said before he turned to walk back into the room. But before he opened the door, he looked back around and gave Yugyeom a semi stern look.

“Don’t tell the others just yet, please...? He just needs some alone time...” Yugyeom nodded his head and walked away just as Bambam walked back inside. He walked over to Jackson and resumed his comforting touches, only this time, he sat on the other side of Jackson, somewhere in the middle of the bed.

Some minutes later, Yugyeom came back with the heat pack. Bambam motioned for him to come over quietly and when he saw Jackson laid out as still as possible, his heart broke a little. Bambam gave him a soft look as if to say:

’He’ll be ok, he just needs rest...’

“Jackson hyung...I’ve got a heat pack for you. I’m going to put it on ok?” Bambam lifted Jackson’s shirt some more and placed the pack on his stomach. He took one of his hands and placed it on top of the heat pack.

“You need to put some pressure on this ok? Now, get some rest, lie on your side if it makes you feel better...” Bambam gave his hand a squeeze before he got up and left the room with Yugyeom.

===

It was a Friday night, and Friday’s was always movie night for the boys. So, they all routinely got the living room ready with pillows and blankets and the smell of popcorn filled the house. Jaebum looked to Bambam with a questioning look.

“Where’s Jackson? I haven’t seen him all day...” he asked in a soft tone. He made sure to talk quietly so the others don’t hear the conversation. JB knew that something was up when Bambam left looking for Jackson and never came out again, but he also knew not to question it, until now. Bambam sighed and decided to tell his hyung.

“Jackson hyung’s been having bad cramps all day. It was better than this morning but he still finds it uncomfortable,” he explained, and JB patted his back as a silent thank you.

“Why don’t you talk to him and see if he’s ok to join us...you know he doesn’t like to miss movie night...” JB’s voice was calm and soothing which made Bambam thankful that he wasn’t getting an earful about not telling his hyung sooner. With a small nod, he walked to Jackson’s room and walked in. He sat down next to Jackson and shook him awake slowly. Jackson opened his eyes and looked at Bambam with hazy eyes.

“JB hyung wanted to know if you’re ok to join us for movie night. He says you don’t like to miss it...” his voice was soft and Bambam could tell he was thinking about it.

Outside, JB informed the others about Jackson and also told them not to create a fuss. It was a going to be a quiet movie night and much to JB’s amazement, everyone understood and he was thankful for it.

Bambam walked into the living a few minutes later, with Jackson in his arms, as he carefully walked to a little spot where the others had laid down some pillows and a blanket. Gently, Bambam laid Jackson down on the floor and covered him with the blanket as Yugyeom went about reheating the heat pack. They decided to watch a family movie this time as it was the type of movie that wouldn’t create much noise from any of them. Bambam laid down next to Jackson and started to rub soothing circles on his stomach –like before- under the blanket, until Yugyeom came back with the heat pack.

Jackson tried his best to stay awake through the movie, but the heat pack and the soothing touches that came from Bambam made it hard for him to open his eyes. It was not even half way through the movie when Jackson decided he couldn’t stay up anymore, so he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. A small smile appeared on his face as he shuffled closer to his dongsaeng, finding comfort in the crook of his neck and the arm that was wrapped protectively around him.

===

When Jackson woke up the next morning, he found himself to be in his own bed, heat pack long discarded. And when he turned around to avoid the morning sunlight, he was met with a sleeping Bambam, hair all dishevelled from sleep. Jackson ran his fingers through his hair before wrapping his arm around the small body and falling back asleep with a smile.

"Thank you my dongsaeng,"


End file.
